Another Side of Kurt
by Crazy4Klaine
Summary: "Wesley, I am warning you right now! If you do not turn that video off this very second I will rip the veins completely out of your arms and use them as puppet strings!"     Wes looked up. "Aw, come on. Don't go all Freddie Krueger on me, Kurt!" One-shot.


**I'm home from school today. My stomach hurts. Bleh.**

**OK, so I know that the fact of Kurt being a Cheerio/Football Player and Blaine finding out is already a little overused, but I HAD to create a reaction of my own because I can't wait to see what his reaction is for real, if he hasn't already been told.**

**So, here it is!**

**Title: Another Side of Kurt**

**Rating: T (just to keep it safe...)**

-.-

Kurt and Blaine were studying together (or trying to study, rather), and had been taking a break (wink) when Wes and David burst into Kurt's room, interrupting them.

Wes and David's hands flew up to cover their faces.

"My eyes!" Wes cried.

Kurt shrieked and jumped back to the other side of the couch, scrambling off of Blaine's lap and blushing furiously. Blaine only rolled his eyes and shifted into a criss-cross-applesauce position. "Honestly, don't you two ever knock?"

"This is a free country, Blaine."

Blaine scoffed. "Whatever, but just remember that I warned you." Blaine's eyes wandered down to Wes' arms. "What's with the laptop?"

Wes gave David a knowing smile and David smirked. "We found something that we think you should both see." David answered for him, not taking his eyes away from Wes' and continuing to smirk.

"OK...?" Blaine looked at Kurt, but he just shrugged, obviously as confused as Blaine was.

Wes plopped down on Kurt's bed and typed something, giggling like a schoolgirl. "Ha! Found it...here, watch." He clicked and turned the laptop to Blaine. All of a sudden, the tune of the song 4 Minutes blasted through the speakers.

But...Kurt noticed that it was a different version.

It was a marching band version.

He paled. He had only heard that version once before.

"W-Where did you find that?" He stuttered, frantic.

Blaine looked at him. "Find what?"

Wes smirked. "I do my research..."

"T-Turn it off!"

"Nope."

"Wesley, I am warning you _right now!_ If you do not turn that video off this very second I will rip the veins completely out of your arms and use them as puppet strings!" He fumed.

Wes looked up. "Aw, come on. Don't go all Freddie Krueger on me, Kurt!"

"What is he talking about, Kurt?" Blaine was very confused. Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late.

_**Hey, uh. Come on! Kurt Hummel.**_

Blaine's jaw dropped. Kurt's eyes widened.

_**Come on, girl.**_

_**I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll...**_

_**Uh!**_

"_Oh, dear God_." Kurt whispered, just loud enough for Blaine to hear. Wes and David fought back laughter at Blaine's expression as he watched Kurt strut and follow the choreography.

_**I want somebody,**_

_**To speed it up for me,**_

_**Then take it down slow...**_

_**There's enough room for both!**_

_Shit, that sounded hot_...Blaine thought.

He watched them finish the song, and was lucky that he wasn't drooling when he saw Kurt slide down and then back up Mercedes' back and make a gesture with his hands.

_**Madonna, uh.**_

_**You gotta get 'em all,**_

_**Hot.**_

_**Tick Tock **_

_**Tick Tock **_

_**Tick Tock**_

Blaine couldn't form coherent words after that final pose. Oh my Lord, that was so-

"WES_LEY_!" Kurt lunged himself at Wes, pushing the laptop to the side and flipping Wes over the back of the couch. Wes shrieked - probably the most girly thing he's ever done is his life - and tried to push Kurt off.

Kurt is much stronger than he looks though, and pinned Wes' arms down. "You tell me where you found that video and tell me now!" He was absolutely seething.

"Mercedes sent me the link on Facebook." He shrugged as best he could, still with a smirk on his face, and squirmed. "Jesus, man! Since when are you so strong?"

Kurt bared his teeth subconsciously. "I may have been a cheerleader, Wesley, yes. But I was also on the _football_ team. So don't think I'm not strong just because I can be stereotypically gay!"

Wes' brow furrowed. "You were on the football team?" He asked, disbelief tainting his voice. He looked at Blaine, who had never learned that tidbit of information about Kurt, either.

Kurt turned up his nose. "Yes. I was kicker, and the best one they've had yet, at that. The game that I _won_ for them was the _only_ game they'd won that season, because I quit immediately after it. And it was my first game, too." He crossed his arms as he said this.

Wes looked over at David, who only started to type furiously, and raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe it." He said, shaking his head.

Kurt scoffed. "Whatever, Wesley." He closed his eyes defiantly, crossing his arms.

"Stop calling me that! You sound like my mother, good Lord!"

David cleared his throat. "Uh...Wes? He's not lying. Check it out - I found his audition tape."

Kurt's eyes shot open and he blushed, turning quickly to the laptop. "Oh no. Not that."

David didn't hear him. "And..._play_." He clicked once the video had loaded.

He turned, adjusting the laptop so that everyone could see.

Kurt got up off of Wes and tried to run for the laptop, but Wes caught him and pinned him down, kneeling next to him. "What's the matter, Kurt? Something on that tape you don't want us to see?" He smiled devilishly.

"David! Shut it _off!"_

But the music started. Someone from the football team obviously thought that he would fail miserably, and decided to record it on his cell phone, judging the poor quality.

Kurt was in the center of the field in a loose red shirt (that looked incredibly adorable to Blaine, because it made him look smaller than he actually was), and an oversized football helmet.

And he raised his hands above his head.

"_DAVID! WES!_" Kurt screeched, at an octave that none of them thought was possible for a boy to emit, but it didn't stop them.

_**All the single ladies,**_

_**(all the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies,**_

_**(all the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies,**_

_**(all the single ladies)**_

_**All the single ladies,**_

_**Now put your hands up!**_

Kurt groaned, closing his eyes and slamming his head against the ground. He couldn't believe Blaine was seeing this. Why did they have to freaking record it? He thought.

_**If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it,**_

_**If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it,**_

_**Don't be mad when you see that he want it...**_

Kurt suddenly remembered teaching he football team this dance. _"Comb through the hair, slap the butt..."_ He gave a breathy laugh at the thought, but still fumed at the video when he did that move, grimacing.

There were laughs coming from around the phone, but it all stopped when Kurt kicked the ball all the way across the field. Wes and David even stopped their laughter, and Blaine's jaw dropped.

Kurt smiled after the coach put him on the team and the video ended. "Told ya so." He said, sing-songy, a smug smile on his face. "Best kicker." He pushed Wes off violently, sending him sprawling. Kurt stood up and dusted off his clothes.

Blaine glared at his two friends. "Out. Now." Kurt giggled.

After they left, Kurt sighed. "Well, that was embarrassing. Now we really have to study, so - oomph!" He was cut off when Blaine shoved him up against the wall, kissing him.

"Woah! Blaine! Easy there...easy..." He said, laughing.

Blaine, in the meantime, was practically pushing Kurt up the wall, kissing his neck. "God, Kurt. That was so hot…..you have no idea what that did to me…"

Kurt giggled. "Didn't think football could turn you on so much..." He said, ruffling Blaine's hair.

Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt like he had three heads. "Are you kidding me? I mean, that kick was amazing and all - remind me not to get you pissed, by the way - but do you know how incredible you looked in that cheerleading outfit?"

Kurt smiled at Blaine seductively. He leaned closer and whispered into Blaine's ear. "Maybe I could show it to you sometime, then." He laughed lightly, and Blaine shivered. Kurt kissed his neck, and bit lightly, nibbling up to his earlobe, and then left a trail of kisses from his ear to the corner of his mouth, and ran his tongue over Blaine's lips slightly.

Blaine reaching his breaking point then, and grabbed Kurt's shirt in fistfuls, pulling him in for a kiss. His tongue crashed into Kurt's, and Kurt ran his hands down and up into Blaine's shirt, tracing his stomach with cool fingers.

When they pulled away, they were breathing heavily, and Kurt looked up at Blaine after a minute. "Damn, Blaine." Blaine looked at him, and Kurt smiled playfully. "I need a cigarette now..."

Blaine laughed, and kissed him again, both of their lips swollen, and bit Kurt's bottom lip lightly. "Let's go get some coffee." Kurt nodded, smiling, and took Blaine's hand as they headed out the door.

Kurt turned to look at him. "Maybe later I could show you some more videos." It was more of a question than intended.

Blaine smiled. "I'd like that."

-.-

OK, for all you Chris Colfer lovers like me, yes I did steal that from when he said, "Damn, Darren. I need a cigarette now!" when he was talking about the kiss scene xD

God, I love Chris Colfer more than anyone ever could

Review? Please?


End file.
